


Aliens

by ghostedMinds



Series: Garbage Dump [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles. and other written stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: iwaoi  
> prompt: Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade
> 
> requested by [georgieporgiepuddininpie](http://georgieporgiepuddininpie.tumblr.com/)  
> leave a request here or on my [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/) and let me know what you think

The rain continues to pour down, tears of the sky falling to the Earth. 

Oikawa keeps his head down, bottom lip between his teeth, fists clenches, and tears streaming down his cheeks mixing with the rain. He's frustrated at himself for losing. For not being strong enough to beat Shiratorizawa.

Iwaizumi stands across from him, face tilted to the sky to hide his tears even better. He's frustrated, but he's not sure what at. He wants to tell Oikawa not to cry, that they'll win next time. He keeps his mouth shut because Iwaizumi knows his words will just sound hollow, he's too upset right now.

An apology is on the tip of Oikawa's tongue but when he opens his mouth he's head-butted on the forehead. He stumbles backward and glares at Iwaizumi who has Oikawa's jacket fisted in a hand, his own glare aimed at the setter.

"Shut up and don't apologize. We fought and we lost, it can't be helped. We just have to try harder." The words are laced with anger. Anger at Oikawa. Anger at Shiratorizawa. Anger at himself. Anger at Aobajousai and at everything for not being able to win for himself and for Oikawa. Oikawa lips pull up a little as he leans forward and kisses Iwaizumi. The spiker returns it with just as much passion.

"Come on Iwa-chan, let's not fight." Oikawa says once he's pulled away from the kiss. He sees a vein appear on Iwaizumi's head and takes a step back to avoid his wrath, which is stopped by the fist still holding him. 

"Don't ruin a moment with your stupidity Oikawa!" Iwaizumi pulls the setter down and takes his breath away with the kiss he gives. When Iwaizumi pulls away, he releases Oikawa and begins to walk away. The setter stares at his spiker a moment before rubbing the tears and rain from his eyes, and running after Iwaizumi.

"I love you Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi looks away with a blush on his cheeks, embarrassed by the confession. Oikawa has his stupid smile in place but Iwaizumi thinks that he can handle a flamboyant Tooru, as long as it's not a Tooru that has fallen apart.


	2. Sleepy Wake-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I wrote for Iwaoi day but didn't post here.

Oikawa silently curses when he stubs his toe on the corner of his dresser. He squints into the dark of his room and sighs quietly when everything seems fine.

“Tooru” comes a heavy slur.

“Iwa-chan. Go back to sleep” Oikawa whispers into the room.

“C'mere” Iwaizumi commands, voice sleep thick and sounding more like sleepy talk than like an actual command. Oikawa can make out one of Iwaizumi’s eyes cracked open and his arm raised in invitation.

“Stupid Iwa-chan.” Oikawa doesn’t refuse the invitation though, walking slowly through the room and crawling into the bed when he teaches it, burrowing into Iwaizumi’s side and sighing when a muscular arm pulls him closer.

“H'ppn?”

“Had to pee” Oikawa whispers back, mouth pressed against Iwaizumi’s throat and hand on chest. It’s pleasant when Iwaizumi’s chest vibrates with a rumbled noise of reply.

“S'eep.” Iwaizumi presses a kiss to the top of Oikawa’s head, hand running through his hair.

“Your cute Iwa-chan” Oikawa says seriously around a yawn. Iwaizumi grunts but soon they’re both falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fictional Kiss Things](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/post/142266517012/fictional-kiss-things-that-end-me)

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/)  
> let me know what you think


End file.
